Demon's Curse
by Lonestar24
Summary: Sasuke is a demon, a Gana, demons that take the form of mammals mostly 4 legged meat eaters. Sakura is a high school student. They attend the same school. Sasuke is dangerous but both can't saty away from each other. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

My first story so go easy on me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Demon's Curse

Summary: Sasuke is a demon, a Gana, demons that take the form of mammals mostly four-legged meat eaters. Sakura is this high student attending Poseidon Academe. Sasuke and his friends have been enrolled to the same school. Sasuke is dangerous but he can't stay away from Sakura and she can't seem to be apart form either.

"Sakura… wake up. We're going to get breakfast." Ino said.

"Alright, I'm up. You girls go first." I told her.

"You sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I have to brush my teeth and shower. Go I'll meet up with you later." They nodded and left.

I got off the bed and stretched. Poseidon Academe was a really wealthy school. The bathrooms were actually clean. There was a girl's side and a guy's side so we can go and eat breakfast in our pj's.

I finished showering and went down stairs to find them on the couch watching the plasma TV. I sat in the middle where it was open.

"Hey Saku, did you hear? There was a huge fire yesterday." I looked at Ino.

"Where?" I asked.

"Like 10 miles from here." She answered.

"Did they say what happened?" I asked.

"Not really, just that the place exploded and half the ranch was burned up." Ino told me.

"They also said that when the fire department arrived the fire was out. It was all gone, just burnt grass." Tenten said.

"Wow." I said

"I know isn't it cool?" Ino smiled at me.

"Alright we better go get ready class starts in 30 minutes." I said, they agreed and got up.

"Hey, Ten, are you going to Suigetsu's new years party?" I asked her.

"Yeah, how 'bout you Ino?" She asked

"Of course!" She lectured us about never missing New Year parties or any parties for that matter.

When we got to class I heard something about new students and that there all guys, five of them. I heard…

"OMG! Did you see those guys? They're so hot!" I heard a couple of girls say. I tried so hard to hold back my laughter.

"I know, especially the blond one!" The other girl said.

"No the back haired one!" Another girl said.

Sigh okay no more, this is getting annoying. We walked to an open seat and started to talk until class starts.

I was distracted when the new students came in.

The first one had long hair, was wearing a white hoodie with black jeans.

The second one had his hair tied up, was wearing an army colored vest on top of a green shirt with brown baggy pants.

The third one had blond spiky hair, was wearing an orange jacket with jeans.

The last one had onyx eyes and raven hair. He was wearing a Nike hoodie with blue sweat pants along with Nike shoes… sports guy, I can tell.

After class I bumped in to the blond one named Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. He smiled at me.

"Nah, it's alright. Here let me help." He helped me pick up my books.

"Thanks. I'm Sakura." I told him.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Naruto. This is Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke." He pointed at the said people.

"Hi" I said

"Hey Sakura, do you know where room 30 is?" Neji asked me.

"Um, yeah that's my class. You can just follow me." He nodded

"Thanks." He said.

"Yeah." I replied. When we got to class, I went to greet my other friends. I felt Sasuke's eyes on me. I quickly looked up, almost looked away but our eyes met. He broke the stare down after a good minute.

Class went by real fast. During break I met up with Ino and Tenten.

"I saw you hanging out with the new guys!" Ino yelled.

"Not really they just wanted to know what class was where." I tried to calm her.

"Sure." She said. Then the bell rang.

After school we went back to our dorms and relaxed. I decided to go for a run and pick up some food for us. It wasn't 7:00 yet, I still had some time.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked them.

"I'll eat anything other than school food." Tenten said

"Chinese food!" Ino yelled.

"Alright, pig, I'll be back soon."

"Okay…" I made it out before she realized.

I ran to the closest Panda Express and ordered. Clumsy as I am I dropped all my forks, I was about to pick them up when another hand helped me. I looked up to find Sasuke staring at me.

"Do you have a habit of dropping things on the floor?" He asked me smirking. I laughed.

"You could say that, I'm just clumsy." I told him.

"Um, Sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Sasuke, your Sakura?" he said to me

"Um, yeah, hi." He smirked.

"So your buying food too?" He asked me.

"Yeah, for me and my roommates, we'll eat anything other than school dinner food." I told him.

"Yeah us too, how about breakfast?" He asked.

"Fruit." I said.

"Ah." He nodded knowingly.

"So yeah I'll see you." I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

I was so dazed that I didn't notice the car that was speeding down the street. I looked towards it and stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

The car was 1 inch away and Sasuke landed beside me and stopped the car with his hands. The nose of the car was all scrunched up like it just ran in to a pole. He looked at me and I stared at him. People started to surround us but Sasuke got me out there.

Weirdest thing, I had no scratch on me, my food was not moved and Sasuke was unharmed as well.

"Um, are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said still shocked. He got me out of there before the cops had arrived.

He drove me back to my dorm and we just sat there in his car.

"What was that?" I asked him. He looked at me with a confused face.

"You punched the car! Pushed it away!" I yelled at him.

"Look it was nothing, just drop it." He said to me.

"How can I drop it? I was almost killed!" I screamed.

"And I saved you, just say thank you and leave it be." He said

"Urrgh! I'll see you later." I told him, briefly looking over to find him smirking in victory at me.

I got back to the dorm and they asked me why I took so long. I told them that there was a car accident. They nodded and got there food, we ate, did our homework, talked and went to sleep.

In biology, Mr. Garner partnered us for a field trip. Unfortunately I was paired up with Sasuke. I'm not complaining it's just that I was still uneasy about yesterday. He smirked and settled next to me.

Mr. Garner continued explaining.

Everyone must bring:

- Their folders

- A laptop

- The biology text book

Pretty simple, we were going to an aquarium where fish we have never seen before have been brought to for study. Our assignment was to study as many fish as we can before time runs out. He turned it in to a little competition. The team who has the most information will get extra credit.

We agree that he will bring his laptop and folder and I will bring the textbook and my folder. I remembered that tonight was the New Year party and I had no one to go with. I figured that Sasuke would be open because he was new. The bell rang and he was about to leave but I called him back.

"Um, I was talking to Sai, my boyfriend; he told me that he couldn't go with me to Suigetsu's new years party because he was taking his lab partner. I don't know if I should go or…" He cut me off.

"Go." Was all he said.

"Really" I asked

"Yeah, dress hot, have fun, don't let him spoil your night." He said to me smirking.

"Alright and you know what? You should come with me." He stared at me with humor.

"I'm not sure." I said

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun bring the other guys." I told him

Sigh, "Alright." Sasuke said.

"Yes! Okay, I'll see you tonight." I told him. He smirked at me and nodded. Sai was probably going with Elizabeth his lab partner.

Tonight would be really interesting.

Sasuke POV

I could hear the music from outside and was getting pumped, I locked my car and I didn't even step when Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Hurry! I want to dance with you." I smirked, this would be fun.

A new song started and she pulled me to the dance floor, she told me to put my sweater at the table and dance. We ended up dancing to 4 songs and no break. I had my red shirt off and was dancing in my muscle shirt.

Our fifth song.

I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time

And you do your crime

Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

She grinded and I held her hips, both of us moving in sync.

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher

What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

We turned and slid and came back together. She smiled at me, she looke so beautiful.

Now the son's discrased  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world

To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

I could see people staring at us and moved so we could take the floor.

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher

What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

I waved for other people to join and surprisingly the danced with us.

"Yeah!" I yelled. She just laughed.

Yeah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop

And the tops  
And she gunna rock 'til the camera stop  
And I sing about angels like angelock-?  
And pay m-?

A-?  
A-?  
A-?  
?

The song was nearing the end so we kicked it up

Im in here up like b***h what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can f**k you up  
I can f**k you down

Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And the jewelry is louder than an an engine sound  
Big xxx rocks like on the ground  
Baby like sex that's on the ground

Other people were getting tired because the left the dance floor.

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher

What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

(x2)

Just Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

I'm back like I forgot somethin  
I'm somethin  
-? Rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like I'm trying to get a fat stomach

Like Wayne the personal trainer  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, Like the remainder

We started to slow down.

I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time

Big finish, everyone cheered, she grinned at me and then the clock ticked 12 and the fire works went off. New Year! I looked at her and was about to say something when her lips crashed mine. I smirked and kissed back.

I ended the kiss and she hugged me.

"Happy New Year. Love" I whispered to her. She hugged me far this was my best new year.

Sakura POV

It was official, me and Sasuke are together. The party last night wore me out, I didn't want to go to school today but then I got a textmessage from Sasuke.

Hey, love.

Time to get up,

I'm on my way.

Don't make me climb up your window.

Smile, its Friday, I'm taking you out.

Love Sasuke.

I smiled, okay, now I want to go to school. Something else worried me though. Sai was at the party and Elizabeth wasn't with him. He glared at me and Sasuke, while we dance and then kissed. I pushed it to the back of my head and went to change. I told Ino and Tenten to wake up because Toushiro was coming. They squeled and asked me a ton of questons.

A few minutes later, I heard a honk. I looked outside to see Sasuke in is blue Jeep Wrangler I grabbed my bag, a apple, my phone and locked my door, Ino took the key and put it into her bag knowing that I would loose the key. He smirked at me when I got in and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for picking us up." I said. Holding his hand

"Sure, no problem." He replied.

"Hey, Ino, Tenten." He looked at them from the rear mirror.

"Hey, Sasuke. Thanks for the ride." Tenten said.

"Yeah much better than walking." Ino said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are lazy asses." I told them.

We all just laughed.

By the time we got to school, students were already flooding the hallways. I got dragged away from Sasuke by my other friends that wanted to know about last night. They asked me a bunch of questions.

I told Sasuke to meet me at my locker and he nodded.

Sasuke POV

Sakura was dragged away and I went to meet up with my friends. They were at the basketball court playing against Sai and his group but they were one short so I decided to join in. Naruto saw me first and fist bumped. It was pretty easy, we creamed them and they were Posidon's Academe basketball team. How sad, then again why do I care. I told them I had to go meet up with Sakura.

On the way my cell rang.

"Hello?" I said in to the little divice.

"Sasuke? Its Kakashi, we have a little situation." I started to worry.

"How little?" He sounded nervous.

"Demons are picking up on the radar. Keep an eye out for anything suspicous." He told me.

"Right, I'll infom Naruto and them." I told him.

"Alright, be careful, call if its really bad." He told me.

"Okay." I replied."

"Oh, and Sasuke, protect the students and adults. They're safety is our number 1 priority." He said

"Yeah, Kakashi, I know." I said. Just then I got hit in the back with a bat.

"Urgh." I grunted and fell. Pulling the phone back to my ear.

"Look, Kakashi, I'm gonna have to call you back." I said not waiting for a reply and hung up.

I stood up and cracked my neck.

"Wow, that hurt." I calmly said. The guys looked at me like I was a freak. Then I noticed it was Sai's group.

"Of course it hurts, Dumbass." Sai said.

"Is there a reason for you to hit me with a bat?" I asked.

"No one comes along and takes my girl, takes my spotlight, and fucks up my team in our sport!" He shouted.

"Well, I didn't exactly notice what I was doing to you. I'm just living my life." I told him.

Him sniggered and then tried to punch me. I tried so had not to fight back but it was killing me. I kneed him in the stomach and twisted him by his arm so that he was on the ground.

All of them came after me now, My eyes started to change color, I knew I was phasing, I tried to control my hunger but it took all of my energy and attention thus left me vulnerable.

As they kicked and punched I felt nothing. Just the hunger building inside of me.

Naruto and the others came and threw them off me. Neji noticed that I was phasing.

"Kiba, punch him! He phasing!" Damn, Damn punched me really hard, I felt his punch compared to the other punches its gonna leave a bruise. I am so gonna find another way to stop pahsing.

I had my normal eye color and the hunger I felt died down. Then I noticed students surronding us. The other guys were staring at their bleeding hands from punching me. I smirked, the hurt themselves.

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura through the crowd. She pushed through them and hugged me really tight. I looked at her returing the crushing embrace.

"I leave you alone for a while and you get yourself in a fight." She said to me smiling. I laughed.

"Hey I didn't start it and I hardly hurt." I reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yeah, don't worry." I told her.

Luckily it was too early in the morning for the teachers to be here, so we were off the hook.

My first day as Sakura's boyfriend didn't seem so harsh. Now I have guys out to kill me and girls wanting to kill her and to top it all off I have a demon in me. I don't know how much I can take, keeping myself from killing her.

I'm going to have to tell her what I am soon. This is a big secret to keep.

I don't feel right keeping this from her.

Maybe she'll figure it out…

Um, so this is my first story.

Yeah, I know, Sasuke is a bit OC, but what can I say? FAN FICTION

Okay, just to clear somethings, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba are demons.

Kakashi is one too but I'll introduce him later.

I know I speed up their relationship but I have a lot planned for them.

That's about it

Feel free to ask questions.

Tell me what you think

Nothing too harsh? Please?

Thanx,

Lonestar24


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an update

Sorry it took so long, I had some things to take care of.

Tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I know what you are

Sasuke POV

The fight in the morning was now gossip and the morning news. I wondered why the teachers don't know about it.

I sat with Sakura during first period. It was pretty boring; she just lectured us all morning. Fourth period got a little hectic. Demons started attacking and I had no way to get out and help.

Naruto and Kiba were the only ones nearest to the attack. Only I heard because of my sensitive hearing. The class was so calm, unaware of the attack. Neji and Shikamaru looked at me and gave me a glare.

I knew they wanted to go help but there wasn't much that I could do.

"I'll go. You guys stay here. Just incase the demons break through our shield." I said to them. They were going to argue back but the teacher interrupted us.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." She said.

I practically ran out of the class. I saw a demon jump up to the sky and Naruto go straight after it. Well that saves me the trouble of searching for them.

I looked around, no one, so I jumped up to the roof.

It was the Leonis tribe. Also of the Gana but they take the form of lions.

My friends and I are of the Gamu tribe, we take the form of wolves.

Phasing right now would be a bad idea.

I landed where the leader was. I recognized him; he was Alaku, the horrid, scarred leader of the Leonis.

"Ah, isn't this a coincidence?" The lion growled.

"Yeah right, you knew we were here." Kiba said.

"Hah! As if, something is here and we wan it." Another lion said.

"Depends on what it is. Pencils?" Naruto asked.

"Don't give me that shit!" Alaku yelled.

"Alright, ok, just stop screaming." Naruto pleaded.

"He wants the sphere. He thinks its here." I told them.

"Bingo, so you must know where it is." Alaku said.

"No, we don't. I wasn't even aware that there was a sphere hidden somewhere here." I said. Alaku growled and the other lions started to advance.

"What if it's a Gamu sphere, what it they're one of us?" Naruto said.

"That's what we want to find out." Alaku said.

"Alaku please, there are students and adults here!" I pleaded.

"You think I'm concerned? They can die for all I care." He yelled.

My eyes started to change color, deep crimson red.

"Naruto, watch my back, don't let me kill a single citizen." I told him in a deep growl. He nodded. Naruto can control his anger better than I can.

The demon energy started to surround me. I let out a loud howl. My claws expanded and I had paws. My tail was lifted high, ears pricked, my crimson eyes lock on Alaku. Today I swore I would slaughter the vile king of the Leonis. Maybe this will help Rokusuke the rightful king of the Leonis.

I caught him off guard and threw him into the air. His thick tail whacked me so hard that I made a crater in the ground. I saw some of the buildings shake.

I pulled myself together before he could land on me I let out a ball of flame. He fell like a meteor out of the sky. Struggling I tried to stand. He was burnt so bad that each step hurt and I could tell because he would wince every now and then.

He let out a loud roar and launched himself at me again. I stood my ground and bared my teeth at my teeth at him. When he made contact I forced all my claws into his body hoping to pierce his heart. The fire burnt most of the skin so his protection was hardly helpful now. I bit into the side of his neck where the fur was completely burnt off. He roared once again and let go of me.

He wouldn't last any for another five minutes. I had to end this now because in ten minutes the bell will ring and students will see. Naruto had the right idea; he made it above Alaku and strikes, completely knocking the lion out. He took the body someplace else and I followed. He took the body apart and I started the fire.

"Where are the other lions?" I asked him

"Scared and ran away." He told me smiling and looking into the fire. He then turned to me.

"We should get back. The bell is going to ring." He said to me.

"Yeah." I said.

We made it back 1 minute before the bell. I got in class and the teacher just finished her lecture. I packed my stuff and left with the others

"Was it bad?" Shikamaru asked me.

"No, just the Leonis tribe, they were after the sphere hidden in the school. Most likely inside a student, I don't think it's a Lion though." I told them

"One of us?" Neji asked.

"Possibly." I answered.

"Only one way to find out, we're going to have to find it." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." We both agreed with him.

We told Naruto and Kiba about our plan which will take place after school. I was going to hang out with Sakura at the girl's dorm; Kiba and Naruto were teamed up as well as Neji and Shikamaru.

Sakura POV

Something was peculiar with Sasuke. The way he saved me without breaking a sweat or even ruffling his hair.

Every time I touch him, his skin feels like its on fire yet he seems okay.

He's so fast, not for ordinary humans.

I think he might be something else.

This is killing me

I need to know, if he's ordinary or it's just my imagination…

"Hey." I heard him say bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, of course." I answered him.

"Lets go…" He said.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked him

"Surprise." He said smirking. I giggled.

"Sakura! HI!" I heard someone call from the distance. I looked in the direction and saw Sasori running towards me.

"Sasori, hi." I said. I looked at Sasuke and he was glaring at Sasori. Then I noticed it. His eyes changed color. They were a crimson red. I pulled on his shirt and they changed back to the deep onyx that I was used to. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah." He answered back. Then Sasori made it in front of us.

"Sasuke, this is Sasori, I just met him today, and he's a new student." I told him. He nodded and held his hand out.

"Hi, Sasori, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself. Sasori's playful expression left his face.

"Hi." Sasori said, shaking Sasuke's hand.

There was a long stare down between them. It was bugging me way to much I had to stop it.

"So, Sasori, What's up?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me.

"I was wondering, maybe we could hang out." He asked me. What, right in front of Sasuke? I side glanced at Sasuke, he was emotionless.

"Umm, maybe we could try some other time? I have plans for today, I'm sorry." I told him, feeling so guilty. He was being so nice.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine." He said looking down. He turned and left, I was about to say something but I wouldn't come out and Sasuke started to drag me away.

We ate dinner at a restaurant, not to fancy, not to junky, but just right.

We talked about each other and most learned about each others backgrounds. Then I had to change the subject.

"You, your not normal are you." I told him. He gave me a surprised yet confused look.

"I…I don't know what your talking about." He stuttered to me.

"Look with the car, you did it all with out breaking a sweat or moving your hair and must I say I didn't even have a spec of dirt on me." I told him.

"All I did was save you, nothing out of the ordinary." He told me.

"Okay, you know what, fine." I got up to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, don't go…" He trailed off, looking around.

"Alright, come on." He said pulling me along. I stayed silent.

He drove me to some place I recognized as Sanctuary Lake. My most favorite place to draw, the view was beautiful both in the day and at night.

I followed him to the bridge and we just stood there for a while. Then he broke the silence.

"Do you want to tell me your theories?" He asked. I gazed at his face and huffed.

"I have considered spirits, angles, super powers?" I don't know…. He looked at me and smirked.

"That's it?" He asked once again.

"Well, no. I have some facts that I've collected over the days." I told him as he stared at me as if telling me to continue.

"Your body temperature is incredibly hot." I said touching his face.

"Your eyes change color, from black to red, depending on your mood." I continued, looking into his deep onyx eyes.

"You're amazingly fast…" He cut me off.

"Do you know what I am?" He asked me. Everything started to slow; I stared at his face and turned slightly to see him completely.

"Demon" Was the only word that came out.

"Do you know what kind of Demon I am?" He whispered into my ear. I shook my head.

"A Gana, meat-eating fiends." He said in a hiss.

"I was born to kill, bring destruction." He continued but I threw something in.

"You don't kill or destroy anything for that matter!" I defended him.

"You haven't known me that long." He said and I stared at him in disbelief. He looked like a dangerous guy but I don't believe that he would hurt anything.

"I have killed people before and I wanted to kill you." He said.

"But you never showed signs!" I told him.

"I don't have to. My body had many years to adapt to what I can't and can have. He said.

"Many Years?" I asked.

"I'm immortal." He says. My mouth was wide open and my mind was trying to take in every little thing that I heard.

"Are you afraid?" He asked me.

I didn't even hesitate when I said, "No"

"You should be." He said.

"But I'm not. I trust you." I said

"You shouldn't." He stated while looking away.

"But I do." I countered back while putting my hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

I got over everything that we talked about and now I was full of questions. He took me under a tree when it started to rain. We were completely protected, I didn't feel a drop.

"So how old are you exactly?" I asked remembering that he was immortal.

"120 years old." He answered.

"Are the other guys, demons too?" I asked

"Yeah, they are." He answered.

"Are there others like you out there?" I questioned.

"Um, yeah, but they are different. They are of different tribes, like Leonis or Jaguaris. When we are turned into demons we take the form of an animal. You join the tribe which is your animal. For example, I'm a wolf so I joined with Kakashi, he was the one who found and trained us. He lives with his wife Rin, but keeps contact with us, just to make sure that we're dong our job. We think of him as our foster dad, every summer we go to his house and stay there." He explained.

"How do you exactly become a demon?" I asked.

"Two ways, if you hang out with one for too long then the Demon energy start to affect you. Sometimes you don't need that; if you have a Demon inside of you. It starts as a sphere and slowly takes over your body. At first you don't feel much, but later on it starts to get painful. Like your cravings, you don't know what you want but if you eat the wrong thing you start to puke. After a month or two depending on how well you adapt to the changes. When it's over you start to take your demon form. We call it phasing, if you're not careful you might end up killing someone." He said.

"You don't eat humans do you?" I asked

"No, I eat animals, but I often eat human food. We can last about a week and then we have to go hunting. Its never satisfying, I can tell you that."

"Do you have any other powers?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cynegetics, the art of hunting with dogs or wolves if you prefer." He said.

I was about to ask something else when a jacket was thrown at me. I pulled it off and gaped at him. He just smirked.

"You look cold, a jacket or me?" He asked hold his arms out. I slowly smiled and crawled over to him. He put the jacket around me.

"Don't you need it?" I asked them remembered that this doesn't bother him. He gave me a weird look like I just forgot our whole conversation.

"Oh, yeah, hehe." I said, he just rolled his eyes.

"Are you the only one who has Cynegetics?" I asked.

"Um, no, Kiba has it too. I got mine from my dad. He used to go hunting all the time along with his dogs. He gave me one, Shiro, who I still have now. Shiro became immortal like me when I became the demon I am. My dad was killed on a hunt and my mother was killed in a fire, my brother disappeared. I vowed to get the demons that killed my mother and father. When I came back fully trained I found no trace of them. Like they just vanished, I searched everywhere, every little inch of that forest, nothing. So I continue to protect and try my best not to kill humans for my parents." He said to me.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…" I tried to say but he cut me off

.

"It's alright; it's not your fault." He said. He started to fidget, I glance at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um yeah, actually, I want to show you what I really am." He said to me.

"So I know, I have kelp no lies from you." He said.

"Uh, I… okay." I stuttered. He got up and took a deep breath and something started to swirl around his feet. Then it completely covered him. I was pulled out of my shock when I heard a sharp howl. The back air disappeared and two feet were replaced by four paws. It's tail hung high in the air, it's ears pricked, and its mouth slightly open. It didn't even move its mouth to tell me, "This is me."

I was speechless, there was a snow colored wolf standing in front of me and its blood shot eyes were staring straight at me. I noticed that I shivered because I felt the goose bumps.

"Don't be afraid." He said. I slowly walked toward him, he flinched back slightly when I touched his furry face.

"I'm not afraid, you're beautiful." I said to him, stroking his face. He scoffed and said, "More like, you're a monster." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I meant it, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Demon or not." I said to him, slipping my arms around his large neck and embraced him. He slowly started to phase back. I stayed still until I felt his arms around me, I buried my face into his neck. We stayed like that until, I started to shiver; the wind was starting to pick up. He looked at me and asked if I wanted to go back to the dorms. The car ride would be at least an hour back. I nodded. He smirked and carried me to his jeep. I noticed that the cover was on. He put me inside and got in the drivers side.

"Do you have any other questions?" He asked me.

"No, I think you've been harassed enough for today." I told him smiling. He smirked.

"If you say so" He said.

We got to the dorms at 9:00 and the girls were still up.

"OMG, Sakura, you have to tell me everything!" Ino yelled to at me.

"Um, we talked, and uh, got to know each other…" I said. She started again.

"What did you talk about?" She asked. Uh oh…

"Random things, you know…" I trailed off. She gaped at me.

"Wha…?" I cut her off.

"Look girls, I'm tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked.

They pouted, and then Tenten sighed.

"Alright, we're heading to bed to." She said. I nodded and left to change. I went to my bed and checked my phone, nothing; he must have gone to bed.

I said goodnight to Tenten and Ino. I share a bunk bed with Ino because we lost playing rock, paper, and scissor, against Tenten. She had her own bed on the other side of the room.

I slept peacefully, anxious for what is to come tomorrow.

Sasuke POV

I got back to my dorm finding the guys playing poker along with beer bottles scattered around. I'm guessing each had at least two. Kiba called me to join and play; I nodded my head and said that I had to go change first.

I finished showering and went to the middle of the room to join them. Shikamaru had a beer for me; I took it and nodded in appreciation.

We got lucky that a room for six people was open when we applied to the school. It was way easier to hide our weapons and demon equipment.

I ended up winning a lot of games that they couldn't catch up. Neji then told us that he picked up some demons heading this way. I groaned I was so not in the mood to get up.

I guess Naruto noticed because he offered to leave me and Neji here to direct them to where they were needed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got to fight earlier, maybe you should rest." He said.

"But you fought too." I countered.

"But he didn't phase." Kiba put in. I sighed, he was right, when you phase it takes somewhat energy from you but not a lot. I guess I was in the form for to long plus I phased twice today. When you get better at holding the form it becomes less arduous like you can't even feel it. Like Kakashi and Rin, they have been immortal long enough to phase with out holding that strenuous feeling. I took another swig at my bottle and then gazed at them.

"Howl, if it's bad." I told them. They nodded and started to get ready. Shikamaru put on his blue tooth and waited for Neji to connect. It wasn't exactly a phone call; it's like a communicator, no typing, no money, and no buttons to hold. Just connect and go as far as you like. We only use this when we're tracking something or someone, we usually have at least one or two people back at our hiding spot giving the information.

They locked their guns tight and his them around their body. Sometimes close combat isn't the best idea. Kakashi told us to carry at least one or two weapons with us when we go tracking.

They finished and turned to nod at us. We told them to be careful and no stupid moves, Shikamaru was in charge and they follow his orders. They nodded. Being the biggest wolf and first adopted it made me the Alpha and Shikamaru the Beta.

"Alright Teme, what are we looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Listen for the heart beats and I think you should be able to smell them." I told them.

"Got it, now which way are we headed?" He asked.

"Okay, go north and turn on Malivn." I instructed.

"There should be a party, look around, they should be there." Neji finished for me.

I groaned and stretched, I heard my bones crack back to place and I felt my muscles stretch.

"Yo! We found him!" I heard Kiba say. Obviously, Kiba was a good tracker; nothing gets by his sensitive nose and sharp hearing.

"Alright, stay with him." I told them. Naruto sniggered.

"We're going to interrogate now." He said.

"Fine, just don't get caught." I said.

"Yeah yeah," He said.

I heard them talking through Naruto's blue tooth.

"Hey, could I talk to you for a bit." I heard Naruto ask.

"Um, yeah, sure." The stranger said. There was silence for a bit.

"Okay, let's get this over with, I know what you are." Naruto said plainly.

"What… I don't know what you're talking about." The stranger stuttered.

"Don't play dumb, your demon energy is swerving everywhere. I can smell you a mile away." Naruto scowled.

"A…a…are you one to…o?" He stuttered asking.

"Yeah, stop being scared I know your not." Naruto said.

"Have you already been in you demon form?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" He answered.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked.

"Juugo" He said.

"Okay, Juugo, how long have you had your powers?" Shikamaru asked.

"About a month, my parents trained me." He explained.

"Are you hearing this, Sasuke, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"What tribe are you from?" Shikamaru asked

"um…" He didn't answer.

"No tribe, were nomadic." He finally said.

"Then what Demon are you?" Kiba asked.

"…" He stayed silent again.

"We're Gana, I'm sure your not a Gana, you smell too different." Kiba said.

"… Kaius" He said

"Kaius, Air-born, Demons?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Juugo said.

"Your not the only one right? I mean aside form us and your parents there are two others, could you point them out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, one has blue hair, Suigetsu and the girl with red hair Karin." He said.

"Suigetsu is a Saurus, and Karin is a Gana." He continued.

"What are your forms?" Kiba asked. I heard Neji typing on the keyboard taking everything down so that we could send it to Kakashi.

"I'm an eagle, He's a shark, and she's a cat." He said.

"Alright, thanks. We'll see you later." Shikamaru said

"Enjoy the party!" Naruto said.

"Okay we're heading back." Kiba said

"Okay." I told them.

"Are you going to the research now?" I asked Neji.

"Nah, tomorrow." He replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna crash." I told him lying down on my bed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Neji said.

I fell right to sleep, dreaming about her…

Okay, well. That took a while.

Sorry, I tried as hard as I could to do this fast.

The fight could have been longer but it was school time so I had to make it quick.

Tell me what you think.

Questions can be asked.

Reviews! I need encouragement! 

Thanx,

Lonestar24


End file.
